Blood testing is a common practice. Blood samples can be obtained by merely pricking the fingertip with a sharp tool. The samples are subsequently exposed to proper test medium to acquire a test result. In the past, a variety of complex, sudden release, pen type devices with disposable needles were used to perforate the skin. However, due to the complexity and ominous appearance of these devices patient compliance and acceptance has been less than desirable. Therefore, due to the deficiencies of the prior art, applicants invention is herein presented.